


Morning Yurio

by sastielhugs



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Yoi - Freeform, nsfw-ish, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:16:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9067369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sastielhugs/pseuds/sastielhugs
Summary: Recently started shipping Yurio and Otabek, also ship Victuuri, find me in tumblr as icekiss-yuri.tumblr.com





	

> **otayuri** from yuri on ice **,** _nsfw-ish, fluff_

Yurio was sleeping calmly, head turned away from the annoying sunrays streaming through the window. His silky blonde hair was spilt on the pillow like a  beautiful halo that made Otabek sigh and stare in awe at his gorgeous peaceful boyfriend. 

Without hesitation, the 18-year-old boy gently dragged the sheets off of Yurio’s body, revealing his pale skin only dressed in a tiger print tank top and undies. 

Otabek started off slowly with kissing his neck, and brushing the locks away from his neck. Yurio just trembled a little, and Otabek’s lips travelled further down, nosing away the tank top to plant a kiss on Yuiro’s belly and all new growing happy trail. Otabek felt proud of his boyfriend, he was turning into a man... and he wanted to lead him into the adult world sooner, with as less clothes as possible. 

He nudged Yurio’s thighs spread and started planting soft kisses on their inner side, maknig his way closer to Yurio’s sleeping cock. It all fast excited the sleeping young boy and he moaned in his sleep, his cock rising in expectation for something more, something his horny young body needed. 

Otabek’s hot breath hoovered with satisfaction over the growing erection and watched as Yurio woke up and curled fingers in the sheets.  

‘’ Beka’’ Yurio moaned and tried to focus his sleepy eyes on the other boy. 

‘’Yura...relax. I will make you feel so good.’’ 

Otabek mouth the boy through his undies and Yurio gasped an squirmed with fists tight in the sheets, and crawling redness in the cheeks. 

‘’ Beka, боже мой...’’ (oh my god)

It took a while for the gold winner to make his brain work again and used all his strength to grip Otabek by the hair and pull him up to his face. ‘’ Beka enough’’ 

The man looked worried at the blush of Yurio’s cheeks. ‘’ Wasn’t it nice?’’ 

Yurio swallowed hard. ‘’We should take it slow.’’ 

‘’ I can go slow, yes.’’ 

‘’No... i mean... i’m not ready to have sex with you yet.’’

‘’ I didn’t know... you seem in the right age for it..’’ 

‘’ But i’m not ready.’’ Yurio insisted rising his voice and regretting it immediately. ‘’Извините’’ 

‘’ It’s alright, i didn’t want to trigger you.’’ Otabek smiled and brushes the hair off of Yurio’s face. ‘’ You are so beautiful.. and i will wait you to grow up, i will grow with you.’’  

‘’Stop being such sissy girl, Otabek’’ Yurio snorted and pushed him off of himself to get out of bed. 

Otabek fell on his side with adoring smile and watched after his tiger printed boyfriend walk his pale butt towards the bathroom. 


End file.
